


We'll Make Time

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Oral Sex at the Wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

At 36 and 31, you and your boyfriend looked more like a couple of teenagers newly in love than an established couple, but you couldn’t help yourselves. After two years together, your love for each other had only grown. Every day, you loved him more and more, and on top of that, you’d only gotten more compatible when it came to sex. 

Before you met, you both admitted to each other that although you had sex, it had only been with one person a piece and it had just been okay. Better because you had both loved the person you were with, but still just okay. Since you’d gotten together however, you couldn’t get enough of each other. Day or night, whether either of you had just gotten home from work, or whether or not you’d just finished devouring each other - it didn’t matter. You wanted each other all the time and pretty much anywhere, testing your boundaries and even having sex in semi-public places.

Right now, you happened to be in the grocery store, so there was no possibility of sex without getting arrested (which might look bad for an FBI agent), but you were pushing the cart and Spencer was hugging you from behind, kissing your neck as you grabbed a loaf of bread from off the shelf. An older couple passed you, giving a slight roll of their eyes as they did so. Whatever. “Babe, people are staring at us. They think we look like teenagers,” you laughed, feeling his slight stubble tickle your neck.

“I don’t care,” he replied, pressing his head further into the crook of your neck. “I’m in love with my girlfriend and I also happen to want her body every second of the day.”

Turning around, you stole a kiss before heading down into the next aisle. Hopefully, you could finish this shopping trip quickly. You had a very dirty idea you wanted to try out. Unfortunately, you were going to be running errands all day, so quick and dirty deeds were all you would be able to accomplish. Boo.

——————–

Finally, an hour later, you had both checked out and packed your groceries in the car. “Can you drive?” you asked, knowing you wouldn’t be able to do what you wanted if you were driving.

He shrugged. “Sure,” he replied. “Just going home first to drop of the groceries right?”

“Yea,” you replied, wanting to surprise him. Waiting until he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road was killing you. You wanted to test him. As you pulled up to the light, in the middle of three lanes, you reached over, unzipping his jeans and releasing him from his boxers.

“What are you doing?” he asked shakily.

Licking your lips, you looked over knowingly. “Can you drive?” you asked - this time wondering if he could control the wheel. He nodded and you proceeded to graze the tip of his cock, already slick with pre-cum. “Already?” you laughed, watching with glee as he bit his bottom lip and fought the urge to look down - lest he give away what was happening to the drivers nearby.

After applying a bit of moisture to your hands, you gently stroked up and down the length of him, increasing the pressure just slightly at the base of him. He was always very sensitive, so when you ever-so-gently grazed your fingernails up his length, he shuddered, closing his eyes just before the light turned green. “Steady now, babe,” you laughed. “Think you can keep straight?” 

As he shook his head, you dipped your own beneath the view of incoming cars, flattening your tongue and licking up the length. “Oh my god,” he moaned. You’d never given him head at the wheel, but you’d always wanted to try. Above your own head, you could feel his arms, his muscles tight and slick with sweat trying to keep the wheel steady. You trusted he’d let you know if he couldn’t handle it - your boyfriend was anything but reckless.

The slick, wet hollow of your mouth sheathed him, opening at the base and providing just the right amount of suction to drive him wild at the tip. Normally, you didn’t like to be messy or noisy, but you couldn’t help popping off of him over and over again. Just as he was about to come, you swallowed him again, feeling him burst in your mouth as he screamed. “Holy shit,” he groaned. “Thank god there’s no one around and I’m still driving.”

Laughing, you pulled off of him and made sure there was no evidence to be seen. You were almost home. Only problem was you still had errands to run and you were supposed to meet your parents for dinner tonight, so there was next to no time for him to take you repeatedly, which if you had it your way, is exactly what would be happening today.

Five minutes later, you were home and Spencer’s erection had subsided enough that no one would notice if you ran into someone while taking in the groceries. Out of habit, you both picked up the perishables first, walking upstairs and placing everything in the refrigerator and freezer.

As you were about to head downstairs to grab the next round of bags, Spencer closed the door from behind you and pushed you against the wall. “We have a couple minutes, don’t we?” he breathed against your neck. “Because after the car, I need you now.”

You lifted your legs off the ground, slowly wrapping them around his waist as you checked your watch. “I think we have some time,” you whispered into his mouth. “We’ll make some.”


End file.
